A Birthday Gone Wrong
by BrokenPathway
Summary: What happens when you wish away someone you hate just to realise you love them NARUSAKU


Hey you guys that actually read my ficts this is way better the my first one. In this one they are like 18, because i wanted them to be.

"_Flash forward_"

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto if i did Naruto and Sakura would already be together :D

* * *

It was her birthday, and he wasn't there. Naruto had promise her that he would come yet he never did. Why should she care right its not like she like him that ways anyways. So, there she was sitting in front of the lit birthday cake staring into the flames and contemplating on what she should wish for. He had to go on a mission, he told her that day before. Sakura hated his promises, especially the ones he couldn't keep. So she stared into the flames. I wish Naruto was never born, she said as she blew out the candles. Afterward, Sakura and the rest ate some cake and decided to play truth or dare, Then later everyone went home. Sakura went to sleep and the next day she woke up with a major headache.

"Oww.. My head hurts like crazy, that's the last time I drink sake", she said. Suddenly Tsunade appeared.

"Lady Tsunade why are you here"

"I'm not lady Tsunade I'm an angel sent here to show you the consequences of your wish. I just appeared as your sensei so it would be easier to talk to you."

"Oww…. This is the last time I am drinking sake I am getting hallucinations now, of a fairy with a big chest. This is just too weird I'm going back to sleep and hopefully you will disappear soon."

"I'm real you idiot, I will even prove it." Suddenly the angel came up and slapped her.

"Was that necessary" she said caressing her cheek.

"That was for what you said about me earlier. Anyways the I am here to show you how you altered everything. We are going back in time and see what has changed". Then with a snap of her fingers they appeared at the hokage tower.

"Why are we here"

"You will see"

As they came in they suddenly saw Danzo in the hokage seat.

"What happened to Lady Tsunade, did she get fired or something."

"No, Naruto was the one that brought back Tsunade with Jiraya. I guess he never told you huh."

"No, its not that I guess I just didn't listen she said. What else has gone wrong here that's also my fault."

"Okay, there isn't much. Orochimaru had his hands fixed thanks to Tsunade and she even joined them since they brought both her love back. Jiraya is not even in the hidden leaf village. Neji is still depending on fate, Garra is still scary as hell and everyone else is normal. Oh and Sasuke is back."

"Sasuke is back, that isn't so bad".

That is beside the point, just because Sasuke is back doesn't mean that you are happy about it. Remember this, she said

_As they appeared at team seven training ground it had been when Sakura had been sparring with kakashi and she was covered in kunai scratches. _

_"Hey Sakura let me help you" he said as he kneed down and started cleaning his cuts but before he could finish Sakura smacked his hads away. _

_"I don't need your help I can do it on my own". She said as she started her medical jutsu._

"You are lucky that you have someone that cares about you like that. Even though you don't have feelings for him, he still cares about you."

"Who said I don't have feelings for him, but its not the same way I had felt for Sasuke."

"I will let you have time to think about you decision, if you want Naruto back or not. Before you say anything this is what you look like when Naruto wasn't there. Suddenly they appearing in a persons room she was covered in bandages. Look closer" the angel said.

"That's me but how"

"You didn't know how to use healing jutsu and without Naruto there to nag you about taking care of yourself, you just started to not care."

"Don't you think that its funny that I wished away someone that I never thought I would fall in love with but the more I think about it the more I miss him."

"That's how love is, the one you love is not always your first love. It takes time to find the write one. I hope your happy because Sasuke is your boyfriend. I will even show you what it looks like with you and Sasuke together." Again with a snap of her fingers the appeared at the Uchiha compound.

_There sat sakura in a beautiful dress at a candle lit dinner, but the candles had melted along time ago. Suddenly a knock was heard and she opened the door. There stood Sasuke with tattered close._

_"Sorry I am late Sakura there was a upcoming mission that I had to train for and I suddenly lost track of time. Is there something special today your all dressed up and oh no sorry Sakura I totally forgot haha….. Happy birthday Sakura. I promise I will make it up to you later okay I promise I cant right now I am to tired I need some rest." He replied while walking to his bedroom._

_"Okay Sasuke, I love you." She said there was no reply she blew out the candle and cleaned up._

"So, that's my future with Sasuke huh that kinda sucks. So whats my future with Naruto going to be like." She said smiling.

"Interested now huh, the angel asked with a smirk, as Sakura started to blush." Then she snapped her fingers once again.

_"Sakura had just came home from training," she opened the door and a huge grin appeared on her face. There was Naruto dressed formal and boy did he look good with a goofy grin as well._

_"Get ready Sakura where going to a restaurant for you birthday I made reservations."_

_The night had been fantastic after they finished the date Naruto took her to the hokage mountain and they just cuddled each other as they watched the sunset._

"Aww" the angel said "I wish my boyfriend was like that all he did was hog the T.V but I love him anyway."

"He is not my boyfriend ever if I wanted him to beside you saw how I treated him how would he even like me."

"Sakura I know love and love that boy would do anything for you so why would he give you up."

"I guess you are right I wish this never happened" she said with a sigh

"Okay, finally, the angel said a said as she did a couple of hand signs and they got back to Sakuras house. Don't worry no one will remember anything except you."

That day Sakura had the best sleep ever, because she knew who to love and who to be friends with. The next day Sakura and Naruto at the team ground sparring with kakashi. Once again she was covered in cuts, Naruto the went up and clean and bandaged her cuts. This time Sakura didn't say anything, she just kept quiet and started into his brilliant eyes.

"Thanks Naruto"

"Oh it was nothing these cuts weren't hard to clean"

"No for everything you have done for me thanks, I don't even know how to repay you."

"You don't have to Sakura I offered to help anyway."

"I think I have a way". Sakura said and she took his hand. "Lets get some Ramen, it will be a date just you and me and I will pay". She couldn't help but smile, but she knew he was the one, no one in her life could make her smile this much before.

End

* * *

Review I want to know how to improve :D

* * *


End file.
